


La rose et son ami (Art)

by Anonymous



Category: Ballets Russes RPF
Genre: Art, Gen, Le Spectre de la rose, Wrapping Paper, Yuletide 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What better friend for a rose than Miss Ladybird?This is art! (SFW)





	La rose et son ami (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I love drawing ballet dancers, and when I saw you wanted the beautiful Nijinsky I could not resist. Happy Yuletide!


End file.
